1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a receptacle for holding a foodstuff. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a receptacle for holding a foodstuff that is attachable to a beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional containers or cups for beverages, such as soft drinks, are used for containing the beverage only. To enjoy eating food, such as a meal or snacks, while drinking, one has to put down the drink cup in hand to hold the food and then eat. Such exchanging process of beverage container to food can be very inconvenient, especially when one is not sitting down at a table. Examples of activities where it is convenient or essential for the recipient of the food items and beverage to be able to keep one hand free for some purpose include traveling in a car, attending an entertainment event, being outdoors, holding a baby, or a similar activity where there is no proper place for putting cups and food. Additionally, during these activities, it is very difficult to hold both a beverage container and food. Eating and drinking during these activities frequently result in spillage and other undesirable consequences.
Thus, it is desirable to create a device that allows a person to be able to hold a beverage and a foodstuff in one hand.